ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
History of Rum
Rum is the name given to an area of land around Rum City, a small, kingdom, emirate, free state and region. Kingdom of Rum Rum City was a city state founded as a small fishing village upon the arrival of Anjuin settlers from Panguilla. Previously of no significance, Rum became one of the three "super cities" on Al-Azer thanks to the extensive infrastructure projects of Kadir the wise. The city flourished and experienced yet another golden age under the leadership of Mumbi I mainly due to Panguillan trade. Emirate of Al-Danbarr After the fall of the Waraq Kingdom and the subsequent expansion of the Al-Danbarr Dynasty in 124KF, the then King of Rum, Mumbi III, formed a confederacy with other city states, trade guilds, tribes and mercenaries to check the power of this new threat, however, the disastrous defeat at Farkis Hill in which all professional soldiers, mercenaries, supplies, maps and Mumbi himself were lost forced the members of the confederacy to surrender to the Al-Danbarrs, who declared themselves the first Sultans of Anjuin. Mumbi's only child, Sufar, became Emir of Rum, rather than King, as a vassal of Deshik Al-Danbarr. Kymurian Invasion and "Rum Baroncy" Rum City was part of the area assigned to the inept commander Salah Al-Beuff, which meant it was captured relatively bloodlessly by the Kymurian 1st Army of Conquest, and trade continued to flourish. After the Peace of a Thousand Lashes, the Island of Arin became a direct territory of the Kymurian Empire under Cyroth An-Bagrathar, but the former Rum Emirate was made a "Baroncy" under a line of noblemen starting with Baron Kilment Satrovin. Rum State After the War of Thirst, a peace was established that reinstated the Al-Danbarrs as the Sultans of Anjuin. The Rum Baroncy however, remained under Kymurian control until 815KF, when Baron Teron Wrettin took advantage of declining Imperial power and made himself head of the new Rum State. He retained old colonial structures however, and was very unpopular among Anjuin natives for ruling through a Kymurian minority elite and by using the Drisham Command (Native soldiers in the employ of Kymurian aristocrats) to obsessively police the land. He is known as the Bloody Baron, a name he earned when he had the 70 year old holy man Xivi Doresh beaten to death on the steps of the Mumbi White Palace, an act which caused six days of violence and riots against white Kymurians. In response, Wrettin and his brutal Marshal of State, Leyenti Brazoriz enacted the infamous Maroon Decree, which effectively began the Rum Great Terror, in which over 300,000 Anjuins were tortured and killed for crimes against the state over the remainder of Wrettins administration. He also greatly angered the traders and merchants by apparently causing the Kymurian embargo when he declared independence from their Empire, plummeting the "region of wealth" into a vast recession and ultimately worsening the situation. Wrettin's rule lasted 28 years until he was overthrown by Aya Kalahani during the Rum revolt, a bloody war in which angry mobs faced off against sparkmusket-armed Drisham troops for three years. The revolt started over a skirmish with Rum nationalists and Drisham troops near the The state then ceased to exist when Kalahani immediately rejoined the Al-Danbarr sultanate, ending Rum independence once and for all.